A Great Idea, Indeed
by Killerpenguin1322
Summary: Bolin offers to keep Korra warm one night after Mako has gone.


The full moon was always something I waited for and looked forward to each month, but, oddly, this one was less anticipated. The lackluster of my former desires to come out at night and practice new waterbending techniques under the night sky motivated me to do nothing but sit along the waterside.

With the airbending temple at my back, Republic City glimmered and dazzled from across the water. Staring at it with my eyes out of focus, it was almost as if the entire city were winking at to let me know that everything was going to be alright.

But how could everything be alright?

I knew Amon had gone to oblivion, and that without him the Council had no one left to fear. Professional bending should come back to the city within a few months. I'd discovered the ability to airbend, and Mako…

Mako.

He wasn't the man I thought he was.

Sighing, I tucked a few loose hairs behind my ear in dismay. The snow was cold on the back of my legs, so I drew my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Mako was the source of all this internal turmoil, I knew. But I didn't want to admit that just yet. The fact of the matter was that he was gone, and that was all I really needed to grasp for the moment. I could be okay with it, as long as I didn't admit it was getting to me.

Believe it or not, I was stuck inside a positive paradox for once.

Before long I found myself spacing out, my gaze in the direction of Republic City as the full moon slowly rose in the east. My thoughts were hardly existent as I toyed with the miniscule waves crashing into the rocky shore, sending them back in the opposite direction with tiny flicks of my hand. I'm not sure how much time had passed before I detected footsteps approaching behind me.

They were not quick, only heavy, on the fresh layer of snow. By listening for a few moments, I could tell that they were not headed in my direction. Turning my head slowly, I was just able to make out the broad-shouldered silhouette of Bolin in the moonlight. I couldn't be sure what he was doing outside at this hour, but my thoughts were not focused on that minor detail at this point in time.

Keeping silent and realizing he had not detected me, I shot my fist in his direction, uplifting a square of earth right before his feet. Before Bolin noticed the trap, he was already on top of it, and stumbled into the snow with a surprised gasp, followed by an "Umf!"

I couldn't help but audibly giggle as I brought myself to my feet and began to move towards Bolin. Shaking himself on all fours in the snow as if he were a dog, he lifted his head and turned his face up in the direction of my presence, a surprised look on his innocent face. "Korra! What are you…doing out here?"

I laughed again, reaching him before he could say anything else and holding out my hand to help him up. "It's the full moon. I was just out here…doing…"

"Waterbending stuff?" Bolin asked cheerfully, and I laughed in reply. "That's cool, that's cool. I was just, uh…"

"I didn't ask you what you were doing, Bo," I challenged, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one leg as I smirked.

"Oh," Bolin's faced elongated as he glanced to his right and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, right. I guess you didn't."

"But you can tell me anyway."

Bolin's facial expression didn't change and his hand did not pull away from the back of his head for a few moments before he let out a deep sigh, hunching his back slightly as his arms hung limply at his sides. "Honestly, I was just coming out to get some air. Being alone in your room all day with nothing to do is sort of depressing, so coming outside uplifts that a little. Even if the urges to do so only kick in at night. And it's been a little lonely since…"

I turned my head away from him, my eyes drooping as I rubbed my right upper arm with my other hand.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Bolin started, reaching out to me and placing his hand on my shoulder, "Mako's my brother, but I'm not going to defend his decisions. Especially when they hurt you so much."

I turned my eyes up at Bolin and saw the genuine spark of concern in his own. Before I could stop myself, I threw myself into his arms for one of the best bear hugs one could ever ask for. "You didn't really come out here to get some air, did you, Bo?" I said into his collar bone.

There was a pause before Bolin answered and I knew I had caught him red-handed. Sighing, he pulled me out of the embrace and left his hands on my shoulders so that he could look me in the face. "No," he snuffed through his nose rather slowly, glancing up at the moon before he continued. I could see its reflection in his green eyes that, in this lighting, appeared almost gray. "I came out here to find you. You weren't in your room, I nearly woke Ikki when I was walking through the girls' dormitories…"

"Me? Why were you looking for me, this late at night?"

Bolin looked back into my eyes for a few split seconds before he replied. "Um, well, if it isn't obvious or mutual I don't exactly want things to get weird…" he started, but my thoughtful, slightly shocked expression must have thrown him off course, "Okay, I mean...earlier, I just though...I mean, this whole, like, week you've been...giving me signals...or, maybe not."

It took me a few more moments before I understood. My muscles freezing, I took a half step back and thanked the Spirits that he couldn't see me blush in these shadows. I cast my eyes to the ground and griped harder on my upper arm. "Oh."

"I wouldn't have forced you into anything," Bolin went on, dropping his arms to his sides as if he felt unwelcomed, "It was just an idea, that's all. And even if it was a bad one, I figured you needed some company. You've sort of...become a recluse lately, but I can't say that I don't understand because I do," he took a half step forward, "I do."

Wrapping one arm around the back of my own waist and scratching my own chin with the other, it took me a few moments to smile. "You're fine, Bolin. I understand."

Bolin huffed again, rubbing the back of his head as he partially turned his body back towards the boys' dormitories, "You're probably mad at me, I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have told—"

"Bo, I'm not mad."

Bolin stopped, surprised at my tone. His body stayed where he'd moved it but his eyes turned back in my direction; he seemed frozen where he stood. "You…you aren't?"

"No," I began to half-laugh, "Not at all."

Suddenly, I had nothing left to say and the eye contact between the two of us became awkward. I looked away, glancing back towards the city with a turn of my head before turning my eyes back down to the snowy ground. "It's getting late, I'd better get to bed. Airbending training in the morning and all."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Airbending training," he repeated monastically, his tone betraying his face and admitting disappointment.

"I'll...I'll see you in the morning," I responded to the ground, placing my hands in my pockets and beginning to walk off in the other direction, towards my dormitory.

Bolin didn't reply before my back was already turned to him and I was several feet away. "Hey Korra!" The instantaneous call forced me to turn my head, "Even if you don't want to…you know, we could still just keep each other company."

I turned my face back to the ground before my feet, my head spinning, and answered him quietly, though I knew he would be able to hear me. "Maybe another night, Bo."

I didn't turn back to see if he was making his way to his own room. By the time I reached the entryway of the dorm and looked back across the front entrance of the air temples, the silhouette of the kind-hearted earthbender was gone. Sighing, I opened the lightweight door, closed it behind me as silently as I could, and made my way down the hall way to my own bedroom. But before I could slide the door open, I was struck by an interesting thought.

Spending the night with Bolin_ would_ take the melancholy out of this full-mooned night. And, as disgustingly human as it may sound, I had been craving male attention in ways only women could understand.

Realizing I had to make it back to him before he closed his own bedroom door to avoid the risky hazard of knocking, I skipped back down the hallway on my toes and reopened and closed the door as softly as I had done before. Once outside, I took off running across the snowy courtyard, my bearskin boots making a "mush" sound with each pounding step. My breathing began to quicken as I came closer to the opposite dorm and my pace quickened. I nearly barreled into the door, sliding on the snow and catching my elbows around the handle, trying to muffle the sound the best I could. Silently, I cracked the door enough for me to enter and stepped into the darkened hall. Bolin's lights were on in his room, illuminating his dorm and separating it from the rest. I could see the silhouette of him changing behind the screen-like walls and instantly knew that he would have no problem with my visit.

Ensuring my steps across the wooden floor were silent and attempting to slow my breath, I made my way across the hall and quietly slid open the door.

Bolin was facing the opposite wall, his shirt on the floor and his hands on the brim of his pants, but he turned his head upon my slow entrance. "Korra?"

I responded by placing a finger to my lips and stepping fully into the room, sliding the panel-like door shut without turning around. Bolin stepped toward me, the light of the oil lamp dancing in his eyes as he slightly reached out his hands, his arms bent at the elbow. I reached out to the desk on my right to dim the light as he pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips hungrily to my own. I pulled my hand away from the lamp and placed it into his dark hair that was still cool from the wintery chill of the outside air.

"Why turn down the lamp?" Bolin whispered between smaller pecks to my lips, his hands finding their way around my body in an unsure manner.

I smiled, partially at his words and a bit because of his actions. "Because Tenzin would skin me alive if he found us here."

He didn't say another word as I went in for another kiss, this one deeper, our faces interlocking until I was almost forgetting to breathe. I let my hands explore every inch of his torso: his muscular arms, his strong chest, his more-than-toned shoulders. It wasn't long before I could feel him tugging on the ends of my sleeves, then moving his hands to my waist and slipping a shaking hand under my overshirt. Pulling my head away, I saved him a little trouble by pulling the long-sleeved shirt off and guiding his hand higher up my waist. Feeling myself becoming more frisky, I brought myself up higher on my tiptoes and put my mouth on his ear. After a few kisses and listening to his breath catch in his throat, I whispered, "Don't be shy," before slowly gliding my lips down from his ear to his neck, then to his jawbone and finally his lips. It was brief moment before he responded to the kissing, and I smiled in satisfaction within our embrace, knowing I had electrified his senses with my prowess.

By this time I noticed that he was fumbling with the ties on the back of my shirt, pulling away from the kiss for a moment so he could lift the clothes over my head. Even in the dull lamplight I could see the dilating of his pupils as he set his eyes on my bare breasts. Both of us topless, I threw myself back into his arms and let my fingers tug madly at the roots of his hair as his explored the regions of my upper body I wasn't sure he had ever laid eyes on before.

As the friction between us grew, I could feel the heat and pressure rising in his thin trousers on my bare stomach. Once again pulling away, I started to pull at the drawstrings at his waist and smiled, our foreheads together as I laughed. His face was relaxed in an "open" sort of way, his jaw hanging slightly and his eyes as wide as the full moon. I met his eyes with a grin, bringing one to his own lips within milliseconds.

"This was a good idea," I whispered flirtatiously, starting to tug his pants down with one hand while the other found its way back up to his shock of already sweaty hair. To my surprised, he stopped my hand from tugging by grasping my wrist with one of his paws.

"No," he said seriously, and for a moment I thought he had changed his mind. I was frozen in a bewildered stance, my elbows bent and my fingers releasing their flex before he surprised me again; with the hand that wasn't around my wrist, he reached to the hem of my pants and started to tug it downward instead, "_This_ is a good idea."

His boldless caused heat to rise within me as I started to kick off my boots in anticipation. Our lips locked in an embrace, my heavy pants fell to the floor before I felt him guiding me to his bed. I let myself fall back onto it, inching backwards and allowing him to hover over me. All that remained between us were my undergarments and his trousers. At this angle, I was able to see that his erection was practically begging to come out of those pants and I could almost see it pounding in lust.

"Korra, are you sure about this?"

I brought my eyes away from the space between his legs and back to his bright green eyes, about three inches away from my own. I answered his question with a kiss, and he lowered his body onto mine. He pulled his mouth away from me for a moment before shimmying his pants off of his hips and allowing them to cascade to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Almost in awe, I was again gazing down at his bare manhood and felt my body ripening in erotic excitement. "Oh my gosh, Bo," I said, bringing my eyes back up to his with a smile. His facial expression seemed nervous, but I could tell by his body language that he was ready, hungry like an animal for what I had to offer him, "Yes, I'm sure about this," I said, a little more loudly than intended as I pulled his head back towards mine. Euphoria rose in my chest and in my lower stomach as the moment it was craving got closer in closer. Through our kiss, I could feel Bolin lowering his lower body and bracing his knees along the sides of my hips.

As if to not surprise me, he ran a hand down my side to my opening, guiding himself, I knew, but sending shivers down my spine nonetheless. It was barely a few seconds before I felt him pushing himself inside me and our kiss became deeper than I ever imagined it could be. "Spirits, Korra," he said under his breath, pausing with his member fully inside me and I suppressed a moan that was rising in my throat by whining.

I'm not sure if it was the noise or the feeling that set him off, but when he did, it was unbelievable. He thrust himself in and out of me slowly at first, but gradually gained momentum as he pulled is lips away from mine and looked me in the eyes. Neither of us said a word; the only noises I could muster were the subtle grunts I was issuing that gained volume with each thrust. Each time was a little harder, but gentle nonetheless. _Nothing describes Bolin, the humble earthbender any better. The way he fucks is the way he lives. _It wasn't long before I felt the familiar pressure building in my lower stomach, filling me with each thrust before the theoretical bubble burst and my body released itself in orgasm. Seconds later, I felt him stiffen inside me as he finished, slowly pulling himself out as he looked down at himself before pulling his gaze back up to my own.

"You're right," I smiled, my breath heavier than before, "I did need that."

He brought himself down on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight to his chest. "It wasn't such a bad idea after..."

He trailed off as he heard the sound of the front door to the dormitory sliding open. Both of us looked at each other in panic before simultaneously looking to the wall as footsteps slowly made their way to Bolin's door, a lamp getting closer with each step.

We looked back to each other in panic. "Tenzin," we whispered together, before silently airbending myself off of the bed, swiping up my clothes and making a running jump for the window, completely naked, but laughing at the thrill of getting caught; it was well worth it.


End file.
